Will we meet again?
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS*-Sequel to 'So we meet again'- After meeting the guardian's again and getting pregnant-again. Amu's is comatose, un-willing to wake up. What will be the outcome - Rating might go up- AMUTO RIMAHIKO KUTAU ETC.
1. Prologue

**Will we meet again?**

**Prologue**

**A/N: **HEYYYYYYYYY!!!!lol! I am copying Squalo Superbia (my favorite character!!) from kateikyoushi hitman reborn! Which is one of my current obsessions with kingdom hearts, music, shugo chara, Kaichou wa maid sama, Kuroshitsuji, and SID! So, this is the prologue to Are meeting again! Which is the sequel to 'So we meet again'! I will also be writing a prequel as you may know! But the sequel comes first! Here we go:

* * *

I was falling into the never-ending darkness.

Just myself, no one else.

While falling I couldn't see anything.

Then I saw a light.

I was falling toward's the light.

The light had a certain nostalgic felling to it.

I was wrapped into the light.

I saw the face's of my loved ones.

Ikuto, Diasuke, Akira, Rima, Nagi, My parent's, Ami, Utau, Kuukai, Yaya, Tadase, I even saw Sora and Hikari.

**My **children, **My **Husband, **My **Parents, **My **friends, and **My **Ikuto.

Then I saw Ikuto again.

Then all of the memory's that Ikuto and I had together.

When we met.

When I went to save him.

His proposal.

Our wedding day.

The honeymoon.

When we found out I was pregnant with Diasuke, and then with Akira.

When I gave birth to Diasuke and Akira.

And all the other important memory's we shared with each other.

The precious memory's that we shared.

I didn't want to lose everything, especially the times I had with Ikuto.

* * *

**Watching: **My life as liz

**Listening: **Monochrome no kiss

**A/N: **And that was the prologue! I hoped you enjoyed it! I liked writing it! It was very short sorry! **I have a question for everyone**: Does anyone love those ghost reenactment show's where the people are to stupid to leave the house? I love those show's so much! They are so entertaining! Okay, well this took me about thirty minute's to and hour of work and I am going to go to gamestop with my dad! love ya! Later!

**--Usuilove21 :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Surrounding Darkness

**Will we meet again**

**Chapter one: Surrounding Darkness**

**A/N: **_Sexy vampire were falling in love! So bit me baby and drink all my blood OH YEAH! _Hello, this is the first chapter!! I am so sorry for not updating this!!

* * *

_Recap: I didn't want to lose everything, especially the times I had with Ikuto._

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

It was no use no matter how long I tried I couldn't stay inside the light, I was falling out of the light into the darkness.

The surrounding darkness was infecting the light and I was falling back into the darkness.

How long is this going to last...

**Ikuto's POV**

She was collapsing.

It seemed that, that moment went in slow motion.

Amu was in pain, she was suffering.

"Amu!" I said, going up to her and catching her before she fell.

I heard her murmur "I...Ku...To..." Before collapsing.

"Amu?" I said, putting my hand on her face.

Everyone in the room excluding the doctor had a look of shock on their faces, even Diasuke and Akira.

I was holding my little strawberry close to me, while looking at Daisuke and Akira.

Well, they haven't seen there mom like that, ever.

She was the strongest woman in both of their life's...

"Ikuto-kun, please give her here, we know that she just got though with the labor, but we will have to do some test's." Dr. Harada said, coming to the bed which I was basically on.

Amu's body was limp in my arms, but I heard her breathing.

'Amu...' I thought, putting her limp body back onto the bed.

**Normal POV**

"Okay, everyone please wait into the waiting room..." Yuuki-san said, opening the door for everyone.

"Yes..." Rima said, trying to keep her act together.

They all went into the hall way even Ikuto did.

They were all silent, no one speaking a word.

But you could hear breathing and you could hear the crying of Sora and Hikari from the other room.

**Two hour's later**

"Guys I am sorry but I have to go!" Yaya said, getting up.

"Go ahead, you didn't have to stay you have a class tomorrow right?" Rima said, looking at the girl with tears in her eyes. (**A/N: **They are both in collage! Kairi forced her. lol!)

"Yeah, go we will keep you informed." Utau said, smiling at yaya.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yaya said, leaving with Kairi.

"I have to go too." Tadase said, grimacing.

"Okay, go ahead." Ikuto said, nodding at tadase.

"Later..." Tadase said, sighing.

Now it was only Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Utau, and Kuukai. Amu's parents and Ami had to leave and Ikuto asked them to take care Diasuke and Akira, for now.

Another thirty minutes passed by but it seemed like forever.

Ikuto was siting on a chair in the waiting room. Utau was siting next to him. Kuukai was pacing. Rima was silently crying. And Nagihiko was comforting her.

"Tsukiyomi-san," Yuuki-san came out of the hospital room. "We finished running the tests."

"What happened?" Ikuto said, getting up fast.

"Well, aren't sure, but she was under stress and her body was very weak. We really don't know. But she might be in a coma for while."

"Might?" Ikuto said, almost glaring at Yuuki-san.

"...Yes, we don't know what she has yet. We don't even know if she will get out of this. I am so sorry." Yuuki-san said, bowing. "And you can see Sora-kun and Hikari-chan if you want to."

"Thanks..." Ikuto said, Walking into Amu's hospital room. "I guess..." he muttered very quietly under his breath.

Utau, Rima, Nagihiko and kuukai followed Ikuto into her room.

Ikuto was next to amu holding her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Yo! The next chapter will be out, in I don't know when, probably in a week or two. Okay!

--Usuilove21


	3. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

**A/N: **I know I might get my head chewed off right now, but "**Will we meet again?**" is on Hiatus. If you haven't noticed from the lack of updating.

I want to finish "A Time For Us" first... So if you haven't read that, but you read this, I would read that first... just saying.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with "ATFU", I'll have more time too write.

I'll see you all when "A Time For Us" is complete~

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
